disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kovu/Gallery
Images of Kovu from The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Clip Art Clipkovu4.gif|Young Kovu Clipgrownkovu.gif|Young Adult Kovu clipkovu.gif clipkovu5.gif clipkovu7.gif clipll.gif Animation Kovu 2.jpg|Kovu and Kiara Kovu-young-.jpg|Young Kovu Young adult Kovu.jpg|Kovu as a young adult kovugrowls.jpg|Kovu tries to drive Kiara out of his territory 298001222-398100.jpg|Kovu teases Kiara kiarameetkovu.jpg|Kiara is impressed with Kovu's boasting crocs.jpg|Kovu and Kiara are attacked by crocodiles mynameskovu.jpg|Kovu introduces himself youngkovuplayingwithyoungkiara.jpg|Young Kovu plays with young Kiara Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1478.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1564.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1626.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-1689.jpg|Zira bringing Kovu to the Outlands Vitani Kovu fight sized.jpg|Kovu and his sister, Vitani Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2477.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2526.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2629.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2639.jpg|Kovu with Zira in My Lullaby Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-2836.jpg Kovu's painting.jpg|Kovu's painting in Rafiki's tree Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-3824.jpg|Kovu and his mother as the plan unfolds Kovu saves Kiara from fire.jpg|Kovu prepares to rescue Kiara Kovu protecting Kiara.jpg|Kovu hoists Kiara onto his back kovucarrykiarasafetly.jpg Both almost gets burned.jpg|Kovu leaps off the side of a cliff with Kiara in tow disney lion king 2.jpg|Kovu playfully blocks Kiara's path Simba thinks Kovu is evil but is not.jpg|Simba confronts Kovu Evil Kovu.jpg|Kovu in Simba's nightmare Grrrrrrrrrr.jpg|Kovu, ready to strike Simba Huntingpractice.jpg|Kovu teaching Kiara how to hunt correctly accidentkisskovu.jpg|Kovu accidentally kissing Kiara Upendi2.jpg.jpg|Kovu in Upendi Goodnight.jpg.jpg|Kovu and Kiara say goodnight Plan.jpg.jpg|Kovu feeling undecided Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6169.jpg|"I've never heard the story of Scar that way." Storyofscar.jpg.jpg|Simba takes Kovu to a fire-ravaged portion of the Pride Lands Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6198.jpg Toolate.jpg.jpg|Kovu realizes too late that he has led Simba into an ambush unintentionally Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6582.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6584.jpg|Kovu gets scratched. Kovu scar.jpg|Kovu's scar made by Zira Kovu's scar.png.jpg|Kovu's scratch Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-6609.jpg Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-6611.jpg|"I-I-I didn't mean to... it-it-it wasn't my fault, I... I did NOTHING!" Standing Up To Evil Parent.jpg|Kovu stands up to Zira Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-6654.jpg|Kovu nervous with Zira's revenge Forgiveness.jpg.jpg|Kovu asks for Simba's forgiveness Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6874.jpg|"I seek forgiveness...denied?" Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps com-6882.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6893.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6918.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6921.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6928.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6935.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6937.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6941.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6944.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6952.jpg|See ya later, agitator! Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6969.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6971.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6976.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6977.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6980.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7000.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7038.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7045.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7048.jpg Reflection.jpg.jpg|Scar in Kovu's reflection Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7055.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7060.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7071.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7085.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7088.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7114.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7119.jpg LW12.jpg|Kovu in Love Will Find A Way Kovu sees Kiara.png|Kovu smiles when he sees Kiara again LW13.jpg|Kovu and Kiara reunited LW14.jpg|Together again LW15.jpg|Kovu gets a kiss One.jpg.jpg|"Hey, look...we are one." Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8308.jpg|Kovu and Kiara stop the great battle Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8316.jpg|Kovu stands up to his mother Kovu upset because Zira rejected Kiara's help.jpg|Kovu's reaction to his mother's death disney the lion king 2.jpg Simba discovers that Kovu is good.jpg|Kovu is accepted by Simba kingandqueen.jpg|Kovu as future king and Kiara as future queen Couple married.jpg|The assumed mate ship ceremony of Kovu and Kiara Lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-8935.jpg|Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara roaring on Pride Rock family relationship.jpg.jpg|Simba, Nala, Kovu and Kiara on Pride Rock Disney Adventure Simba's Pride.png tumblr_munk8u0Eps1sni362o1_1280.jpg|Kovu after being accepted by Simba. 1268485_10201951603057144_1659777449_o.jpg|Kovu being disturbed by Kiara before he nearly attacks Simba. 1072090_10201951605017193_885752995_o.jpg|Kovu and Kiara in the song Love Will Find a Way Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7728.jpg|"Let's get out of here. We'll run away together... and start a pride all our own!" Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8297.jpg|Kovu and Kiara about to interrupt the fighting. Kiara and kovu 4.jpg Kovu and Kiara 3.jpg Kiara and kovu 2.jpg Kiara and kovu.png The lion king.jpg Kovu-kovu-7193477-850-504-1-.jpg LW11.jpg LW18.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1331.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7511.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8088.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8094.jpg Kiara-Kovu-kovu-and-kiara-8328643-850-504.jpg Concept Art KiaraKovuconcept.jpg|Concept artwork of Kovu/Nunka and Kiara/Aisha Early adult kovu.jpg|An early concept design of young adult Kovu from a 1996 Disney Television Animation brochure, standing next to an early version of Gretchen Grundler The-Lion-King-2-Concept-Art--Kovu.jpg|Concept artwork of young Kovu adultkovuconceptart.jpg|Concept artwork of young adult Kovu Other Kovuplushdisneystore.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries